Unwithered Lily
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dan bunga lili putih itu takkan pernah layu. Takkan pernah. Untuk ambudaff-san.


"_Aku… hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Potter."_

_Lily diam saja. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Snape._

"_Dan aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."_

_Snape mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel hitamnya yang sudah usang dan mengulurkannya pada Lily. Wanita bermata hijau di hadapannya melirik sedikit._

"_Ini __**lili yang tak pernah layu**__. Untukmu."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>J.K. Rowling

_I gain no financial advantages by writing this._

.

-untuk **ambudaff**-san, yang berulang tahun pada 29 November-

.

.

#

**~Unwithered Lily~**

#

.

.

* * *

><p>Snape kecil belum pernah menampilkan wajah sumringah seperti itu seumur hidupnya yang sepuluh tahun ini.<p>

Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar memahami arti kata _bahagia_. Namun, hari ini dia tahu.

Gadis itu, yang sudah lama dia perhatikan. Yang senyumnya membuat wajah pucat Snape selalu merona. Yang wajahnya kerap terbayang di benaknya. Gadis itu, Lily Evans.

Hari ini akhirnya Snape bisa bicara—dengan pantas dan sebenar-benarnya—pada gadis itu. Akhirnya bisa, setelah percobaan pertama yang gagal beberapa hari lalu. Tadi mereka bicara banyak, seolah-olah keduanya adalah teman lama. Yah, meskipun obrolan itu tidak berakhir menyenangkan, gara-gara kakak perempuan Lily memata-matai mereka. Tapi Snape tetap senang. Dia cukup yakin Lily akan bicara padanya lagi. Seorang gadis kelahiran Muggle yang merupakan calon penyihir seperti dia pastilah masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang seluk-beluk dunia sihir, dan hanya Snape yang dapat menceritakan tentang itu kepadanya.

Snape tersenyum lebih lebar.

Dengan penuh semangat, bocah pucat nan kurus itu melanjutkan kesibukan menggali tanah di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan sekop kecil. Tadi setelah Lily meninggalkannya, ia berlari pulang secepat kilat, mengambil uang simpanannya selama bertahun-tahun yang disembunyikannya di bawah papan lantai yang lepas, lalu bergegas menuju toko bunga di pasar untuk membeli sebuah umbi bunga lili putih. Umbi itulah yang kini hendak ditanamnya.

"Lili putih adalah bunga yang istimewa," masih terngiang kata-kata penjual tadi di telinga Snape. "Mahkotanya kuat dan anggun, tidak mudah rontok. Harumnya semerbak dan menenteramkan. Warna putihnya menyejukkan. Bunga ini lebih tahan lama daripada bunga-bunga lainnya dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Harganya memang cukup mahal, tapi sepadan dengan keindahannya. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa memilikinya."

Penjual bunga itu mengedipkan mata pada Snape.

"Seleramu bagus sekali, Nak."

Snape tersenyum lagi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hari ini dia banyak tersenyum.

Umbi itu kini sudah terkubur dengan sempurna. Snape menyiraminya, lalu duduk di sana, seolah bunga lili itu akan segera muncul dan berbunga dari dalam tanah.

Severus Snape kecil mungkin belum mengenal apa itu cinta. Namun, hari itu dia telah menanam perasaan cintanya pada Lily Evans, seiring ditanamnya umbi lili putih tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Bunga lili putih di halaman belakang rumah Snape tumbuh dengan indah. Sekarang Snape tidak terlalu membenci rumahnya lagi. Setiap masa liburan tiba dan dengan terpaksa ia harus pulang, ia akan langsung menengok lilinya begitu tiba di rumah.

Dan sebagian besar waktunya memang dihabiskan di sana. Snape sanggup duduk berjam-jam memandangi bunga lili tersayangnya, pura-pura menulikan diri dari teriakan-teriakan dan suara-suara keras lain dari dalam rumahnya. Baginya, lili putih itu adalah satu-satunya tempat di rumah ini yang sepenuhnya miliknya.

Lili yang satu lagi—_Lily_—tidak diragukan lagi, juga mekar dengan cantik, sangat amat cantik. Bedanya, _lili yang itu _tidak bisa dimonopoli Snape sebagaimana lili yang ini. Banyak "kupu-kupu" lain menghampirinya, membuat Snape jengkel setengah mati dan ingin sekali mematahkan sayap mereka semua, terutama yang bernama James Potter itu.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa Snape lakukan.

Tapi tidak masalah. Saat ini, hanya dirinyalah kupu-kupu yang paling dekat dengan bunga lili itu. Snape masih berharap suatu saat nanti lili itu juga akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Namun…

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Aku menyesal."

"Percuma bicara."

…Snape mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku tak dapat berpura-pura lagi. Kau memilih jalanmu, aku memilih jalanku."

Dunia Snape runtuh. Sikap Lily sudah jelas: _dia tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya. _Sang bunga lili telah menolak untuk menyediakan nektar lagi baginya.

…tapi siapa yang bisa mencabut paksa bunga yang sudah tumbuh subur dalam hatinya? Yang akar-akarnya sudah menyatu dengan jantungnya, yang harumnya telah melebur di setiap jengkal urat nadinya?

Bunga lili di hati Snape tidak pernah layu. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan itu Snape pulang lagi—kepulangannya yang pertama tanpa Lily menemani. Ayahnya sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal ibunya yang lelah. Rumahnya kini sunyi.

Hal pertama yang Snape lakukan masih tidak berubah. Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya yang tidak banyak, ia menghampiri bunga lilinya di belakang rumah. Bunga itu masih tegak berdiri, indah mewangi. Eileen Prince Snape rupanya menjalankan pesan putranya dengan baik. Lili putih itu tidak pernah luput disirami.

Snape duduk melipat lututnya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam, memandangi bunga tersebut. Kemudian dia merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan. Dibukanya sumbat botol tersebut, lalu dituangnya seluruh isinya ke bunga lili putih itu.

Cahaya keperakan berpendar di sekitar mahkota bunga. Ujungnya tergulung sejenak, lalu kembali seperti semula.

Bibir Snape tertarik ke pinggir dalam ekspresi sendu setelah efek magis itu berakhir. Tidak sia-sia dia ahli dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Cairan Abadi—_Everlasting Potion_—itu tidak mudah dibuat, dan Snape harus melanggar beberapa peraturan untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahannya. Namun Snape tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia sudah kehilangan satu dari tiga bunga lilinya dan dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Sekarang… lili putih di halaman belakang rumahnya itu akan menjadi lili yang tak pernah layu.

_Dan Snape pun tersedu…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi dunia Snape hancur saat dia mendengar kabar tentang pernikahan Lily dengan James Potter.

Dan kali ini benar-benar porak-poranda.

"… _harga lili putih memang cukup mahal, tapi sepadan dengan keindahannya. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa memilikinya."_

Entah kenapa kata-kata penjual bunga itu melintas di pikirannya, membuat perutnya bergolak. Apa itu berarti dia tak pantas memiliki Lily?

Snape tidak terima, tentu saja. Dia harus bicara pada Lily, meskipun sudah sekitar dua tahun lebih mereka tidak berkomunikasi.

Tapi Snape bimbang.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya ragu. Namun yang paling utama adalah, _apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Lily?_

Permintaan maaf akan sia-sia. Lalu apa? Pernyataan cinta? Itu gila.

Snape frustrasi. Benar-benar frustrasi.

Namun, ketika Snape melihat senyum bahagia Lily kala wanita itu menggandeng Potter saat mengunjungi Mr. dan Mrs. Evans untuk makan siang bersama, seketika itu juga Snape tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Lily.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Snape tidak datang ke Spinner's End. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Snape jarang pulang. Banyak hal yang dilakukannya bersama teman-temannya sesama Pelahap Maut.

Namun, hari itu dia pulang ke sana. Lantai serta perabotan yang berdebu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Snape langsung menuju halaman belakang, ke tempat di mana lilinya tumbuh. Masih segar seperti sedia kala. Tanpa cacat.

Gemetar, Snape mengulurkan tangan. Ia memegang pisau yang tadi diambilnya dari dapur. Perlahan, masih bergetar, dipotongnya tangkai lili putih itu.

Kini lili tersebut telah menjadi setangkai bunga lepas.

Snape memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu membukanya lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia berbalik. Jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang, seorang wanita akan tampak lebih cantik setelah menikah. Snape harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata itu. Desir di dadanya nyaris tak terkendali saat melihat Lily yang berjalan anggun di pusat kota London, dalam balutan mantel dan syal cokelat ala musim gugur. Walaupun Lily berjalan di tengah keramaian bersama banyak Muggle lain, hanya dirinyalah yang terlihat dalam pandangan Snape.

Ia menunggu di gang yang sepi—celah di antara dua bangunan kawasan pertokoan—beberapa meter di depan. Kemudian, saat Lily melewati gang itu, Snape menarik tangannya hingga wanita itu ikut masuk ke gang.

Lily tidak panik seperti kebanyakan perempuan lain kalau mengalami kejadian seperti tadi. Sebaliknya dia langsung bersiap memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya, hendak mengeluarkan tongkat sihir.

Tapi tidak jadi setelah ia melihat siapa laki-laki yang mencegatnya kemari, yang sampai saat ini masih memegangi lengannya.

"Ternyata kau," nada suaranya datar, menyuratkan ketidaksukaan yang nyata. Snape menelan ludah.

"Lily."

"Lepaskan."

"Tolong—dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak. Lepaskan, Severus. Aku tak punya waktu."

"Lily, tolong—"

"Lepaskan, kataku. Biarkan aku pergi."

Mata hijau itu tidak bisa dilawan.

…atau tepatnya, Severus Snape takkan pernah bisa melawannya.

"Baiklah," Snape melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Lily. "Baiklah."

Lily bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu."

Kalimat itu sangatlah bodoh, tapi Snape memang hampir selalu kikuk dan salah tingkah di depan Lily. Dari dulu pun begitu.

Lily memutar mata.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku," ia bersiap pergi, tetapi Snape buru-buru menahannya.

"Aku… hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Potter."

Lily diam saja. Dia masih tidak menatap Snape.

"Dan aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Snape mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel hitamnya yang sudah usang dan mengulurkannya pada Lily. Wanita bermata hijau di hadapannya melirik sedikit.

"Ini lili yang tak pernah layu. Untukmu."

Lily mengerjap.

"Aku sudah menyiramnya dengan Cairan Abadi. Ambillah. Kumohon."

Akhirnya Lily menerimanya.

"_Happy wedding_, Lily," Snape tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh duka, sebenarnya. "Selamat tinggal."

Bukan _sampai jumpa _yang diucapkannya.

Snape berbalik, lalu ber-Apparate pergi. Meninggalkan Lily yang termangu dengan bunga lili putih itu di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Godric's Hollow terlihat suram.

Snape merinding. Tanda-tanda bekas keberadaan Pangeran Kegelapan masih sangat terasa di sini. Namun dia enyahkan rasa takutnya, lalu masuk ke rumah itu.

Mayat James Potter terbaring tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Orang yang dulu sering mengerjainya di sekolah kini terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa. Snape memalingkan wajah. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak sanggup bersimpati pada Potter.

Ia melangkah menaiki tangga.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar, membuat tangisan bayi yang ada di dalamnya—satu-satunya makhluk yang masih hidup di rumah ini—terdengar jelas. Snape mengabaikan tangisan itu. Kali ini, waktu melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar tersebut, ia merasakan kiamat untuk ketiga kalinya, jauh lebih dahsyat daripada yang dua dulu.

Tubuh Lily Evans Potter tertelungkup di sana, di dekat boks bayi. Tidak diragukan lagi Lily melindungi putranya, padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu mati.

Snape memeluk Lily—satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya seumur hidup. Kulit wanita itu dingin, sangat dingin. Snape terus memeluknya sambil menangis, entah berapa lama, ia tak tahu. Mungkin ia sanggup berada di situ selamanya.

Hari ini dia kehilangan bunga lilinya yang paling berharga. Lenyap untuk selama-lamanya.

"… _Bunga ini lebih tahan lama daripada bunga-bunga lainnya…"_

Tapi kenapa Lily pergi secepat ini? Sekarang Snape merasa telah ditipu oleh penjual bunga itu.

Akhirnya Snape bangkit, sadar bahwa orang-orang akan segera berdatangan. Ada untungnya juga dia terlatih untuk selalu menggunakan pikiran rasional dan menyembunyikan emosi. Ia pun meletakkan Lily ke posisi semula dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang tahu dia sempat datang ke sini. Kemudian ia memandangi bayi di boks, yang sampai sekarang masih terus menangis. Mata hijau itu adalah mata Lily.

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Di samping boks bayi itu terdapat meja kecil. Dan di atas meja kecil tersebut ada jambangan dengan sebatang lili putih di dalamnya.

Lili putih segar yang tidak layu.

Nyaris saja pertahanan Snape runtuh lagi. Lily… masih menyimpan bunga itu! Snape tidak bisa melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Dia sangat senang, tetapi juga sangat sedih…

Snape berjalan ke meja itu dan mengambil bunganya. Seketika ia pun mengerti bahwa bunga lilinya memang takkan pernah layu. Cintanya pada Lily akan terus tumbuh subur di dalam hatinya, tak tergoyahkan sampai akhir hayatnya nanti. Meskipun Lily telah tiada, bunga lili ini—dan bunga lili di hatinya—akan terus tumbuh… segar dan berseri…

Abadi…

.

.

.

.

.

Kelak, jika Harry Potter lebih memerhatikan saat ia masuk ke kantor Profesor Snape untuk menjalani detensi atau latihan Occlumency, dia akan melihat bahwa di sudut meja kerja gurunya itu terdapat vas berisi bunga lili putih yang tidak pernah layu.

Snape memiliki selera yang bagus, kan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Apa kau tahu arti lili putih dalam bahasa bunga?_

_._

"_Cinta yang dalam namun diliputi duka."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

#

**.Fin.**

#

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Ya ampun saya udah lama banget nggak nulis fanfic. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan… apalagi fanfic ini susah ditulis karena banyak bahasa simbolis. Yah, semoga bisa dimengerti deh.

Data-data tentang lili putih diambil dari internet. Beberapa dialog di atas diambil dari Harry Potter 7, chapter 33. Untuk "Cairan Abadi", itu saya ngarang. ^^;;

Saya persembahkan ini untuk Ambu-san. Semoga berkenan dengan hadiah saya ini, balasan atas kado yang Ambu-san berikan untuk saya pas ulang tahun saya kemarin. Terima kasih banyak~

Baiklah, saya harus kembali ke RL saya. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review! Maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere. m(_ _)m

(P.S. untuk SS kalo baca ini: Maaf, hadiahmu sedang dalam penggarapan kok, sabar ya!)


End file.
